Total Darkness
by Noelle D. Gray
Summary: Ella Donaghy and her friend Lauren Johnson are traveling together when during an attack Ella is blinded. A month later she and Lauren are brought into Woodbury. Ella is faced with the challenges of being blind and is stuck in a very unlikely love triangle with Milton Mamet and Merle Dixon. Who will she choose? Your reviews will help decide. Set in the time between season 2 & 3.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Ella, Lauren and The Darkness.

Two women walked slowly through woods; it had been a long day. Both women were tired but they continued to trudge through the trees. Everything was quiet, normally the women would talk but it was too late and they were too tired to talk. One of the women was obviously older than the other but not anywhere near as tall. The tall one was named Lauren; she was 17 years old and the shorter one was 23 year old Ella. Lauren was a lean in figure girl with straight light brown almost blonde hair that she pulled into a ponytail. Her blue eyes seemed to always be frustrated with something that Ella could never figure out. While Ella kept a more pleasant face, even when she was tired she looked friendly. Her hair was darker than Lauren's but still brown. It hung in weird curls around her softer face, Ella had gray eyes and her body was fuller as Lauren described it, but it just meant she had a big tits and hips. Finally Lauren signaled for them to stop and make camp. Ella dropped her bag and practically collapsed to the ground. Lauren looked at her disapprovingly, shaking her head as she too dropped her bag.

"Set up the fire while I put up the tent," Lauren demanded pulling out the bag with the small tent they stayed in at night. Reluctantly Ella got up and started building the fire. As it crackled into existence and Ella stood up, Lauren stopped her work, looked up and around. Gasping at what she saw a little ways from the little camp. A walker. Behind Ella a few yards away, springing into action Lauren knocked Ella to the ground.

Ella saw stars darting in her vision as she hit the ground. Her head hit a log or rock, she didn't know which but it hurt like a bitch. The world went black but she heard the wet sound of the walker being killed with Lauren's bowie knife. Before she knew it she opened her eyes. She could hear Lauren talking to her. But the world was black.

"Is it night?" Ella asked feeling a little dizzy.

"No, it's dusk but not night yet. Why aren't you looking at me?" Lauren asked.

"Because I can't see a damn thing Lauren," it settled in. She couldn't see anything. Ella had heard of people going blind from dislodging their retinas but it couldn't have happened to her. Not now, not in this world…but it had…she could feel herself looking around but seeing absolutely nothing. Ella's world was blackness. Total darkness.

That was a month ago. The initial challenge of being in the dark was gone. She had grown used to it. Lauren acted as her guide and protector for the most part. However Ella knew that even though their bond was tight, this was putting Lauren in danger and she wanted to find somewhere to leave Ella where she'd be taken care of. Ella had met Lauren in Shreveport Louisiana. Lauren was from New Orleans like Ella was but Lauren had family in Washington State she needed to make sure were alive or dead. And now that Ella was a burden she would never get to her family. They were stopping for the night and Ella did her best to start the fire but like every other time Lauren was done with the tent before Ella could even get a spark going.

They sat in silence eating some jerky from a town they had traveled through. The sound of the twig snapping caused their breath to catch. Ella looked around aimlessly, lifeless eyes darting to and fro. She felt Lauren's hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, there are two men coming towards us. I'll take care of them," Lauren reassured her unsheathing her knife. "Who are you?" she asked in a harsh condescending tone.

"Whoa now, we aren't gonna hurt you. One of our scouts spotted the smoke from your fire and we came out to make sure you were okay, I'm the leader of a refuge not too far from here," one of the men said.

"And who's the gorilla with the missing hand?" Lauren asked a little less condescending.

"This is my right hand man, Merle Dixon," the leader replied, "Folks in my town call me the Governor."

"Kinda ironic that he's your right hand when he doesn't have his own," Lauren commented.

"Hey you listen here girly, I could-" the Governor cut him off, "You know our names, what are yours?"

"I'm Lauren and this one's Ella," Lauren replied for the two of them.

"Why she starin' like that?" Merle asked.

"I was knocked down a month ago and the fall dislodged my retinas I think. So I'm blind now," Ella replied for herself. She didn't want these men to think she was some submissive pansy.

"No shit…" Merle said waving his hand in front of her face, Ella could feel the slight brush of air from his waving.

"Well that must be exhausting, on both of you," the Governor said taking Ella's hand and letting her know where he was.

"It's my fault, I knocked her down-" the Governor cut Lauren off.

"It's going to be dark soon, why don't you ladies come with us and stay in our town at least for the night," he offered.

"I don't see why not," Ella replied.

Lauren in agreement and started taking down the tent with Merle's help while the Governor kept Ella company. Ella could feel Lauren watching this Governor carefully. She didn't understand why but if it made Lauren sleep better at night it was okay with her. The Governor had taken to asking about her blindness.

"You know my advisor Milton would be just fascinated with you Miss Ella," the Governor remarked as he guided her hands to his face so that she could get an idea of what he looked like. From what she could tell he was handsome. Her fingertips lightly slid over his short stubble, through his hair, and she couldn't help but crack a smile at his thin pursed lips. Ella knew this was the awkward part for most people.

"Oh yeah Milty would fall all over her with that 'let my fingers see you' thing. He's never even talked to a woman," Merle commented. He approached Ella and squatted down in front of her. Ella heard Lauren's sheath for her knife click open. "And you suggest we introduce him to this little sweetheart, that'd be too much for him to handle."

Lauren finished the packing, she walked beside the Governor and Merle took Ella's hand, helping her up. She took his left arm as to not get unintentionally stabbed with his bayonet. "There ya go baby, ol' Merle'll take care of ya." Ella couldn't help but giggle a little at him. Surprisingly Merle was not too bad a guide. She tripped a few times but he was right there to help her back up. When they got to the town, The Governor called Woodbury, Ella heard the guards making smart ass comments on how Merle was being a gentlemen and how they didn't think he could be one. From his sudden tense arms and the grunts he kept making she got the idea that he was a fighter, probably used to doing the dirty work. This line of work wasn't something he was used and not something others were used to seeing from him.

The Governor led them to an apartment building and gave them each a room. Ella hadn't realized she was tired til they got there and he explained that Merle or Milton would be coming tomorrow morning for them where they'd be examined and questioned. It was a routine thing that everyone had to do and to not be afraid. Before they left, Ella pulled Merle down a little and kissed him on the cheek saying thank you for being her guide. They were outside so she knew people saw. That might fix his hardcore reputation. He hadn't expect the kiss on the cheek so all he could think to say was "yes ma'am" and walk away with a little bit of a cocky smirk.

Chapter Two: Milton


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Milton

Ella didn't dream much anymore and when she was awakened by a knock at the door she wasn't too upset. This had been the first night in a month that she slept soundly. Being dependent on someone else is always anxiety inducing but not to this extent, she couldn't survive on her own. It sunk in that Lauren had said she planned on leaving today. She needed to get to Washington State and Ella couldn't do anything about it. There was a second knock. "Shit," Ella said to herself. Getting up and finding the pile of new clothes The Governor had left for her. Not really her style but she was still thankful, at least there were new underwear. A third knock, this time she answered it.

"Sorry about that, new room, still getting used to the layout. I'm Ella Donaghy," she said holding out her hand for the person to shake.

"Th…tha…that's alright Miss Donaghy, The Governor informed me on your situation, and I'm to take you to his place for breakfast," a very flustered voice said from the doorway. His hand sorta trembled when he took Ella's hand.

"I'm guessing you're Milton, are you going to be the one questioning me?" Ella asked following outside, not having an idea of what he looked like made her slightly uncomfortable but seeing as she wasn't exactly living here yet, she didn't ask. Come to think of it, she didn't know what Merle looked like either. Oh well, part of her hoped she'd see him again. She didn't know why but she kinda liked his way of talking to her. Or maybe it was because she hadn't seen a man in forever.

Outside Milton walked beside her dead silent but Ella could hear voices of a lot of people, it was a regular town. Men, women, hell even children could be heard. She didn't notice it but Merle was up on guard duty and was watching Milton guide her to The Governor's home. He leaned against one of the barrels, as one of the other guards mentioned Milton getting some finally, and that he was taking the lady on a stroll. To which Merle responded with hitting the man in the gut (not too hard but enough to get him to shut up) and telling him "she's blind you idiot, going to see the Governor."

Milton was too quiet, she could feel how awkward he felt with her. It was starting to unnerve her. But thankfully they got to the Governor's place. Lauren was there already and she got up and hugged Ella. They both sat down and The Governor gave them their plates. It was nice to have something that wasn't cold or in a can. The questions that the Governor weren't very prying questions but regular questions that Ella and Lauren had been asked by passing travelers. Where are you from? Louisiana. Who are you? I'm Ella and this is Lauren. What are your plans? To go back to Washington State to see if Lauren's family is still alive. Are you sisters? No just friends. How did you become blind? You know that story. Have you encountered many walkers? Yes, too many.

Ella could feel the Governor eyeing her down, it wasn't anything psychic just that feeling of being stared at. Lauren didn't do it, she was used to the lifeless gray eyes and Milton was too nervous to talk to Ella without stuttering. She wasn't sure if it was nervous because of her eyes or because he liked her. Nah he didn't like her, it was the unnerving sight of her eyes. The Governor didn't seem bothered by them but he asked if she was interested in a pair of sunglasses to cover them. She was very interested. And Milton said they had found a cane blade thing in a mall on a raid a while back. That would come in handy but then Lauren asked the question Ella knew was coming but was hoping wouldn't come up. Can Ella stay here?

The Governor looked up from his breakfast and said "Certainly, she'll be well looked after and there's nowhere safer for a young woman in her condition."

"Good, I don't want her hurt on the trip to Washington and it'd be nice to know she was left in good hands," Lauren said.

So it was set. Lauren would leave that morning and Ella would get settled in and start training with the blade. The Governor said Merle would most likely train her with it because he had a sword attached to him. When that work was over she would help out with the children or possible help Milton with his work. Seeing as she was a medic in the military The Governor thought it'd be easy enough to be a nurse for the children.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Merle

Ella was moved into her new and permanent apartment on the bottom floor, she was given clothes, the sunglasses, key and the cane blade. She and Lauren had said their goodbyes and Ella had a pit in her stomach. Sighing she grabbed the blade and got a feel for it. It went to her hip which was good for the cane aspect, she could walk around Woodbury and not bump into everything and wouldn't need a constant guide. Though she did enjoy walking with Merle, she wondered what he looked like and also what that Milton guy looked like as well. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the doorframe.

"Hey Princess, you miss ol' Merle yet?" the gruff sound of Merle's voice said.

She couldn't help but smile a little. "I might have." She didn't know where the flirtiness of her voice came from.

"What are you doin' in here all alone?" he asked leaning on the doorframe crossing his arms.

"Lauren left me here, she's going on to Washington. I know it's probably not like this but it sorta felt like she was leaving me here like I was weight," Ella said.

"I'm sure it ain't like that sweetheart, it could be worse," Merle said.

"How so?" Ella asked.

"Back in Atlanta, my group was taken over by some stupid ass cop. Officer Friendly didn't like the way I was doin' things so he handcuffed me to the roof," Merle explained.

"That's terrible," she said.

"I'm not saying I didn't deserve it but it wasn't exactly his place to judge me," Ella heard him approaching her, sitting on the bed next to her. Gently taking her hand and guiding it to the prosthetic. She felt the metal and straps to it, none of it bothered her.

"Did they leave you?" she asked daring to feel other parts of him, she managed to get a feel of his stomach, a little pudgy.

"As a matter of fact they did. I had to saw off my own hand," he replied.

"I'm sorry," was all she could think to say.

"It's not your fault. You know, you never did that "touching my face" shit, don't you wanna know what I look like Princess?" He asked.

"Y..ye...yes I do, it's just a little awkward to ask," she stuttered.

"Well sweetheart it's been a long time since ol' Merle was touched by a woman, so why don't you go ahead," he replied.

Ella could feel herself turning red, reaching into the dark for him. Touching his chest first, using it as a reference she worked her way up to his face. He had stubble all along his jaw and cheeks. His features were very stern as far as she could guess. His hair was very short but he wasn't bald, his lips were thin and in a cocky smirk. From what she could feel he was rugged, strong, a little callused but still very handsome for a man his age.

"You like what you feel baby?" he said, she was caught off guard and shifted in her seat a little embarrassed. The shift had caused the cane to fall off her bed with a thud and it rolled across the floor. Merle got up and retrieved the cane. Handing it back to her. "I'm glad we had a cane handy."

"Yeah the Governor said you'd help me learn how to use it," Ella said glad that she didn't have to the question from before.

"You tap it on the ground and make sure you don't bump into shit sweetheart," he said with a slight chuckle to his voice.

"No, I know that part," she giggled pressing the release button and unsheathing the blade a little ways. "This part is the part I don't know."

"Whoa there Darlin', be careful with that. Those things are dangerous enough when you can see," Merle said.

"I know that, that's why you're here," she said clicking the blade shut.

"Alright, well I'll take you somewhere where you won't accidentally kill someone. Do you want to change or are you okay in the clothes you're wearing?" Merle asked leaning on the doorframe again.

"Do you think I need to change? Is it going to get real rough?" Ella asked getting up and sifting through her new clothes.

"If I was planning on getting' rough with you Princess you're clothes would be on the floor," Merle said with his voice low. This made Ella lose her concentration and a number of the articles of clothing fell to the floor. "Just like that sweetheart, but I wasn't talking about the ones on the bed."

She felt her face flushing bright red. It burned and she felt parts of her talking that she hadn't felt in some time. Swallowing her dignity she turned to him face down to the floor, grabbed the cane and began tapping the floor. She passed him and felt his hand on the small of her back. It had been so long since someone flirted with her and she was out of practice flirting back. Her body was reacting the most desperate way too. Like an eighth grade boy and his collection of Kate Upton pictures. She was glad that being a female allowed her a certain amount of secrecy. If you hadn't guessed yet, she was completely turned on. 100%. And this embarrassed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Training

Merle lead Ella to what she thought was an open space but Merle explained that this was where they held fights. There were giant torches and bleachers for an audience. Immediately she thought of Fight Club. Tapping the cane on the dirt to see what her surroundings were like.

"So is the first rule you don't talk about this?" she asked.

"Exactly and so is the second rule," he replied putting his hand in his pocket, taking out a cigarette and lighting up.

"Is the third rule if someone says stop or goes limp, taps out the fight is over?" Ella asked looking back in Merle's general direction.

"No," he replies he approaches her on his way to the bench where his own blade is sitting.

"What is it then?" she asked.

He stopped right in front of her, cigarette in his fingers and he took in her face and her curls around her face. They were red in the sun just like her face when he hit on her. He allowed himself the crocked half smile and said "We only hit women kinda."

She tried not to laugh but it was a failure, instead of a laugh a sort of snort slipped out. After a second of taking in her amusement he put the cigarette back in his mouth and continued on to the bench. Clicking his own bayonet into place. "Ready Princess?"

Ella nodded, now this is really not worth talking about because for a lack of a better word, she sucked. He attempted to teach her all these moves but his descriptions were misleading and she always managed to do it wrong and sometimes in her mistakes or his poor direction almost nicked him a handful of times. Merle became increasingly more frustrated with her. Finally after two hours of built up anger he took hold of her blade, pulled her close, grabbed the handle, wrenching it from her and throwing it to the ground. Storming away, Ella swung around and using the sheath slapped Merle on the ass. Hard. In a rage he turned back and got in her face about to yell. Most people would've backed down at this point, hell most wouldn't have gotten this far but she held her ground. Glaring up at him and him glaring down at her, Ella's breath was steady but Merle was in a rage. Ella was staring down a bull. Merle stared at her for a moment then stormed away.

She knelt down and found her blade, making it a cane and following the sound of Merle's stomping. Once she made it back to the sound of people, she knew she was back on the main street. Asking a woman to take her back to her apartment, the woman agreed and took her home. After the woman's footsteps faded from her hearing she threw the cane down and stomped about her room. A ways from her room in his own, Merle was laying on his bed with his arms crossed. He felt bad for leaving her out there alone but he knew she had followed him. He felt bad that he lost his temper. It was easy to forget the fact that she was at a complete disadvantage. That's when it hit him and he got up and left his room.

In the middle of the night, Merle went to her room. Knocking on the door softly, within a few moments she opened the door. She was in a tank top and her panties, her hair a little messy. Knowing full well who it was but asking to make sure he leaned in the doorway.

"Why don't you get some pants and a jacket on darlin'," he said in a low voice.

"Why?" she asked harshness coating her voice.

"I…wanted to apologize, I was trying to teach you using all my senses, especially sight. I got permission for us to be out after curfew, please come with me," he said calmly.

She didn't say anything but got on a pair of jeans and a jacket, grabbing the cane. He lead her out with his hand on the small of her back. Taking her to a warehouse at the edge of the town, outside was the Fight Club arena. It was pitch black inside, Merle had come here before dark and blocked the windows. Ella heard the groaning, shuffled steps and rattling chains. "Are there walkers in here?" she asked.

"Yup, they're chained up," he started, "I wanna see what you can do so here's the deal, I'm gonna release one walker, you kill it then I'll release another. I'll be watching you, I have night vision goggles sweetheart so don't you worry. If the walker starts to win ol' Merle'll be your knight in shining armor. Ready?"

Ella rolled her eyes but nodded. Merle unchained the first walker. At first she stood there, listening. The shuffling of its feet were close, but not in that direction but right… here. She swung, not close enough. Cautiously she approached, the point of the sword touched something and she swung slicing open its belly. Then as soon as the creature made a noise she decapitated it. When the head hit the ground she drove her sword into it. "Shit…" Merle breathed smirking a little and went to release another.

Over the course of the next few days Ella slept during the day and Merle got her up at night. Taking her to the warehouse, where she'd kill one walker at a time. Then when that wasn't enough of a challenge she killed two at a time and so on. In two weeks it was time for next challenge, people. If she had to fight in Woodbury at all they didn't need her slashing civilians. She recognized Merle now. Her parts still ached for him to touch her but she couldn't just give in to him. Part of her, not the one mentioned before, wanted him to ask her. But his pride would never allow that. But it was clear that he was very much interested in her.

Merle released 6 walkers into the warehouse. As usual she listened, pin pointing where each was. He hadn't told her how many he had released. Her objective was to kill the walkers. He had his night vision goggles on and slowly walked around her, weaving in between the walkers. She killed one, two, three, slashing them down.

"I need those walkers for my experiments, they shouldn't be used for target practice," Milton complained to the Governor as they walked to the warehouse, Merle had been using the walkers he collected for Milton to give Ella real targets. Something he hadn't mentioned to the Governor. The door to the warehouse was cracked and the light from the moon dimly light the large space.

Ella slashed down two more, one left and Merle walked on the opposite side. In her adrenaline rush she heard his steps and came at him. About to slice his head off, Merle tensed, his breath caught in a sharp inhale, heart racing. Ella knew that walkers didn't breathe, they didn't shy away from attack, they didn't have a heartbeat. Reaching out in the dark, she touched his chest confirming that what she heard was a heartbeat. She dropped the sword covering her mouth. "Close call Princess." He said in that low voice that made her long for him.

Suddenly the remaining walker grabbed Ella's arm. She panicked but didn't scream, it was more of a panicked whimper than anything else. Trying to yank away from the walker but to no avail. Merle bent down quickly and grabbed the sword. Kicking the walker off her and driving the blade into its head. Ella rushed to Merle, holding him as he dropped the blade in the dirt followed by the night vision goggles. His good hand found her neck, her jaw, his fingertips went into her hair. With his thumb on her cheek he guided her into a slow kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

(This scene is graphic. Just gonna say it right out. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. You see I got stuck. At first I was just gonna throw together a scene and to be honest with all the stress going on in my life I nearly gave up on this story. But I realized I have people who actually like this story and I owe this story a quality sex scene. So sorry about the wait but here it is and I hope you like it. Let me know if you don't)

Merle woke up the next morning with the first sun streaming through the blinds into his face. He was tired and could feel the dried sweat covering his body. Next to him shifting in her sleep was Ella, just as he was, she was bare. His lip quirked into a little crooked smile as the memories slowly came back. The night before had been different for him. In all his years he hadn't really been with a woman who wanted solely to be with him. They usually were drunk, mad at an ex, seeking revenge or a wad of cash and for the most part he was either drunk or high. But here lying next to him was Ella, no cruel intentions, no drugs, completely sober.

After they're short time in the warehouse, Ella heard the footsteps, and the two snuck out of the warehouse without the Governor seeing. He walked her back to her room and was going to leave her there when she had grabbed him into another long kiss, pulling him into her room. Merle put up no resistance kissing her back, his callused hand taking in her curves just as he was doing now with her soft sleeping body next to his. He didn't have his prosthetic on now either. She had undressed him trembling but acting as though she wasn't. First to come off was the shirt then the wifebeater. Her hands were soft and gave him goosebumps as they glided over his chest and arms. Unsure how to take this sort of intimacy all he could think to do was kiss her as deeply as she kissed him. He had never had to undress a woman, with their usual intentions they did it themselves but he knew from the way his body was reacting that he wanted her naked.

She was naked in the bed with him now, sleeping soundly with her arms under the pillow and the blankets outlining the curve of her back. Gently she had run her fingers over the prosthetic unbuckling it until it made a loud thud on the floor, gently still she let her fingers over the stump where his hand used to be. Strangely he didn't feel vulnerable now as he had last night, he never took off the prosthetic in front of people. It made him feel weak and for a brief moment he felt the same way standing in front of a woman who couldn't even see him. He wasted no time, even though he still had his pants on he felt naked and she was going to feel the same way. At first he was going to rip off her shirt and catch her off guard then something told him that was not the way to do it. Instead he took the top button on her shirt and unbuttoned it with his good hand, repeating down the row of little red plastic buttons until the top hung freely over her torso. She let it fall to the ground close to his prosthetic, coming closer to him. His hand went around to the small of her back and up to the clasp to her bra. Soon it joined the pile of clothing.

Ella wouldn't look at him directly, most women didn't. However he knew the reason wasn't the same as the others. Her eyes were dead and she knew it. She knew they unsettled people so she covered them or didn't look at people. But he wanted her to, lifting her chin he kissed her. Slowly going to his knees, kissing all the way down her neck then her chest and stomach, stopping for a long moment on her nipples making her gasp as his tongue and mouth flicked and sucked on them. Her hands were in his short hair and her nipples got hard in his mouth. While he lingered there he managed to get rid of his boots and unbutton his own pants. Over the last few minutes they had grown annoyingly tight. Once they were loose he did the same to hers, slipping them down her legs making sure to leave her panties. He wasn't so modest with his own underwear, they came off with his jeans. As he rose from his knees he picked her up, wrapping her body around his and laying her on the bed. She wriggled underneath him enchantingly. His instincts were kicking in causing him to grind on her, to his surprise, soaked panties. He felt his member throbbing to be in her, the idea of their age difference made him more aroused. She was considerably less experienced than he was, making him wonder if she could handle him. He kissed her neck again then down once again to her panties. It was like Christmas and she was his present to unwrap. She felt like she should say something but she couldn't think of what to say. This thought stopped when she felt him take off her panties and whistle a little.

"Oh princess…" was all he said but the way he said it made her more aroused. He lowered himself and kissed her inner thigh then the other. Running his hand and stump under her legs holding them open gently, he didn't want her to squirm away from him. Her moans were the next thing he remembered, that and the wiggling. He felt like a predator and she the prey, the more she moaned and wriggled the faster he ravaged her, the harder his grip and the harder he got. Finally she pulled him up face to face, kissing him again just as deep as she had the first time. Her legs wrapped around his waist, he could feel her heat, and his manhood throbbed. Slowly he pressed into her, grunting from the tightness to cover the moan that formed deep within him. Her moan was worth the suppression of his own, he felt her squeeze around him and quiver. The wetness growing between her legs drove him insane as he began to thrust.

The stings from her nails digging into his back at that point were still sore as he laid there with her now. He remembered thrusting into her and her breathless moans brushing against his ear as he kissed her neck. His time on top of her was brief, she wanted to be on top, and he let her. This was his favorite part. The way she used him to pleasure herself, her smooth grinding and erotic moans nearly set him over the edge. Her head was back, her back was arched and he was holding her hips guiding her movements, watching her hands caress her breasts and go into her hair. Then she did it, his name escaped her lips in the form of a moan. This set a fire in him that wanted to hear it again. Without caring how disorienting this was to her, he picked her up with one arm and pinned her against the wall. The generic picture that had hung on the wall was on the floor still. Ella was blissfully unaware of where she was, holding him pressed against her, kissing him aggressively as he thrust hard and deep. His gravelly voice growled in her ear as she moaned.

"Say it again."

"Beg for it," she replied in between moans.

"I ain't beggin'," he growled slamming his hips into hers as she sucked on his neck leaving a purple hicky that still marked him in the morning. She clung to him moaning but none of them were his name so he reached do and while thrusting rubbed her sensitive little clit. Immediately she tensed, quivering and as she came his name was whimpered into his ear. He couldn't stand it any longer, he thrust one more time and sent his hot seed into her not caring what could happen. His body jerked as it came leaving him breathing heavy with his forehead against hers, she was breathing like he was. Their bodies cool with sweat, he carried her back to the bed not leaving her quite yet. He lay on top of her, catching his breath and kissing her softer than before. Now in the morning light he wasn't filled with regret as he was so many times before but laid there reminiscing of the night before with a crooked smile. Her warm feminine body next to him then pressing against him as he pulled her close, she nuzzled his neck and fell back asleep. For a little while he could pretend the world hadn't fallen apart and he could live a normal life even though he knew that he should thank the god he had reputed that day on the roof, maybe this whole mess wasn't so bad.


End file.
